Nome High school
by The black Silhouette Angel
Summary: Balto characters in human form and in high school.  See them as human teens in Nome.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own universal studio characters. Balto is owned by universal studios!

This is only part 1 since it's so long!

It was January 16. Nome was still on the New Year. The schools all over the town just started a

Week before.

The elementary schools were happy and perky as the students. The middle schools students have

Confusing emotion as they grow up. Finally the high schools. The journey to adult hood and the

Transformation to life.

Its 7:20 am as the teens go to the school in the morning cold. One of the students was a girl of 17

Named Jenna. She was a senior in the school and very popular! All the guys in the school were after

She but she couldn't care less. She was very smart with an honor roll grades.

Her parents were not rich but still have allotted of money here and there. She had long red hair with

Light brown eyes. She wore a black long quilted goose down coat. She always carries an orange scarf

around her neck even when she was little.

"Hey Jenna! Wait up!" two girls ran behind her. They were Jenna's best friends: Sylvie and Dixie.

They were the 2 gossip queens of the schools.

Sylvie had two bangs in front of her face while the back had a short chin length hair in the back. Her

hair was tan with brown tips at the end! She wore a thicker coat since she hates the cold.

Dixie had short hair boy cut with white hair. She was rich with the most material needs a girl wants.

She had a coat like Jenna's but much more fancy. She had earrings with 3 diamonds on the edges.

"Hey! What's up?" Jenna asked. "You know there's a new guy in the school!" said Dixie. "Yeah! No

One knows where he was before he came here. But they say that he's adopted by this old man

Named Boris and that's only family is him and 2 other adopted kids! His parents died and left him

Alone. "said Sylvie.

"Have you guys seen him? Is he nice?" asked Jenna. "Nah! Just rumors." said Dixie. Sylvie looked

At her watch and it said 7:35are. "We better get to class soon be for the teachers hound on us!" said

Sylvie. They agreed and hurried to the school.

The Hallways were wide yet still crowded. The two said bye to Jenna and ran trying to beat the bell.

She realized there was five minutes to the bell as she got the books from her locker. She ran so fast

She didn't see a guy in front of her.

Bam! They crashed! She shook her head. When she looked up from the ground she saw nothing

But two golden brown eyes. The guy got up and offers a hand to help. He had jeans with a wrinkle,

old torned, brown trench coat. He had dark brown layered hair down to his shoulders, barley.

"OH!" said Jenna blushing. "Sorry! I didn't see you there. I was lost an..." the guy's voice trailed off

As he saw her get up and took of her coat.

"Its Fine I was rushing too much! I'm Jenna! What's your name?" she asked him."Huh? Oh! My name

is-"he was cut off.

"You two need to stop the chitchat and go to class you only got two minutes left!"Said a teacher.

Jenna said "I got to go! Nice to meet you!" The boy stood at the beauty running away. Then realized

He needed to look for his classes!

At lunch room Jenna was eating as her friends talked about the rumors around school. Then Jenna

Felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was the guy she saw that morning."Hey! Jenna right?" he said as he scratched his head

Nervously."Yeah! But I didn't get your name." she said with a warm smile.

Her smile distracted his thought."Uh...um...Balto! My name's Balto!" he said embarrassed. "Hehe!

Balto huh? Nice name!" she said as she giggled.

"Hey! You! Get away from my girl!" said a booming cold voice from behind. When Balto turned he

saw a guy with huge muscles all over with black wavy hair and pale blue eyes!

"Steele! I'm not your girl! Leave him alone!" said Jenna.

Steele was the best musher in the town and likes to show everyone his title. His father was the best

And now Steele is trying to keep the title in the family. He races every day after school which makes

His grades go down so Jenna tutors him

He ignored Jenna as he grabbed Balto and threw him on the ground. "Stay away from her or you'll

Regret coming to this school orphaned rat!

"Beat him up Steele!" one guy said. Another said "Yeah! Tear him apart!"

"Steele stop!" Jenna yelled at him. But before he could say anything the principal came to break the

Whole thing.

"This is your first and last warning orphan!" Steele said as the bell rang for the classes to start.

"You know, fighting on the first day is not a good impression for you or your classmates." said Boris

as he patched Balto's wounds.

"Poor Balto!" a boy by the name of, with a similar outfit as balto, Muk said looking at him as his

mute brother Luk behind him mutters something. "Yes Luk! He got hit pretty hard." he said to him.

"I didn't even do anything! But I should be use to this! Almost every school I went to it was the

same! I'm teased and picked on by others. When will it end?" he shouted as his emotions started to

show.

"Came on kiddo! You can't tell me nothing was good today!" Boris looked in disbelief.

"Well there is this girl I bumped into this morning. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!

She's like an angel." he said reminiscing the the few moments he saw her.

"AH! 'Tis Love! Just make sure she doesn't distract you too much. Come on! Let Balto get some

rest." he said leaving Balto in his room.

The house itself wasn't much. It had two rooms, a tiny kitchen, with a living room. One room was on

the top, which is Balto's, and Boris lived in the bedroom right under him.

The next two months everyone had surprises.

Jenna had stopped helping Steele with his tests since told everyone that she's his girlfriend.

Despite what happened to balto, he could help but like Jenna. They became good friends after

Jenna apologized for that day.

Almost every time they meet Dixie and Sylvie would try to talk to Jenna about more rumors about

How Balto lives. Jenna never believes them.

One day Jenna invited Balto to her house before they went for a walk. He checked his hair and

Breathe before he knocked on the door. A little girl age of 6 or 7 came to the door.

"You must be Balto huh? You ARE cute. My name's Rosy." she said. He smiled. "Nice to meet you

Rosy," he said as he kissed her hand. She giggled.

"Bye Dad!" said Jenna. "Hold on young lady!" said a man with a deep voice. She stopped. "Just a

Minute Balto..." "Balto?"asked her mom. "You didn't say you were going with him!"He said in anger.

"I told you this morning before school Dad." Jenna said. "Regardless, he's a trouble maker! I don't

want you near him!" he said."Dad!"she screamed.

He walked to the door and moved Rosy aside. "Go on get out of here and don't come near my

girls!" He said kicking the snow at Balto as he ran.

"Balto wait!" Jenna ran after him but her father caught her by her scarf. "Your staying right here." he

Said. Then Jenna ran to her room crying. Rosy went after her.

"Don't worries Jenna He's real nicer than Steele and Dad will see that!"Said Rosy smiling Jenna

Looked at her little sister and smiled too."Thanks Rosy." she said as she hugged her.

Balto ran straight to his room, slammed the door, and then sat next to the window. Boris can in the room.

"Some thing wrong boy chick?" he asked.

"Just the same. Jenna's Dad doesn't want me to see her anymore..." he said sadly."He says I'm

trouble just like everyone said before."

"Well I don't like the reason we have to respect him. You'll show all of them the real you soon." said

Boris roughing Balto's hair with his hand.

"MM! HMH! MM! HHM! said Luk. That's right Luk." Those kids will be sorry they ever teased Balto."

said Muk. Balto smiled at his family cheering him up!

Then when winter came a horrible sickness came to Nome infecting the Children called diphtheria.

Her mom noticed that Rosy was getting the same symptoms that others kids had! Her parents

sent Rosy in the hospital while Jenna was in school that day.

Jenna was worried that no one was home until she saw a note on the door say a few symptoms

Rosy had then lastly 'Emergency! at the hospital with Rosy!' as soon as she read the she dropped

her bags and ran to the hospital.

She made it but it was so full of children she couldn't find Rosy. She knocked on the door many

times but the staff was so busy with the other sick kids no one came to her.

She look in the windows then finally found her family she tried to make them see her but her

efforts were futile. They examine her sister and the doctor look grimly at the parents. Her mother

covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Her father held her with sadness like his wife.

"What's going on?" Jenna said.

Balto was walking by the hospital like his normal walks. Then he saw a girl with an orange scar."That

must be Jenna. She looks sad. Maybe I should talk to her." he told himself as he walks towards her.

"Uh...Jenna. Ahem...uh Jenna." said a voice from behind. It was Balto. "Balto...hi." Jenna said

quietly. "Uh...are you alright? You seem sad." he said getting closer.

"Rosey's in there." she said. "In the hospital...why?" he asked. "She has a high fever and has a

terrible cough. I can't hear what they're saying. Balto what's wrong with her?" she said in despair.

"I don't know but I know away to find out. Come on!" he said as he went to the back of the boiler

room. "We can go to the basement and sneak in the hospital to hear them. You wanna go still?" he

asked her."I have to know!" she said.

He pulled out a switchblade about three inches.

Jenna stood back for a moment. He unscrew the nails to the door and he slowly lowered it to the

floor. "After you." he said with the blade still in his hand. "Balto..."

"Hehehe! Sorry!" he said putting the blade away.

"Why do you carry that?" she asked. "Don't worry! It's only for defense! I don't use very much, but

as you know I'm not very well liked around here. So any of those rumors say I kill people it's a lie." he

said.

"Oh! so you..." she started to say as she went inside."Yeah I know people talk about me. All my life I

dealt with that. I'm use to it." he said as he put the blade to a lock to the basement door.

"Why what did you do to deserve something like that?" she asked. "If I knew I'd tell you." he said

opening the door. She was quiet the whole time they snuck in. "Why would someone do that? Its-"

Jenna thoughts were cut off.

"Jenna! I think that's your dad." said Balto pointing to a office up ahead. They placed their ears to

the door.

"Come on Doc! Don't you have something you can give her? How is she?" It was Jenna's dad.

"Exhausted from coughing. Her fever is getting worse. She's the 18th case this week." he reaches for

a self with no serum.

"And I'm out of the anti serum."

"Poor Rosy." Balto thought. but when he turned to Jenna she was already back in the boiler

room."Jenna! Jenna I'm sorry! Jenna!"

She was sobbing." I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken you in there..." he said

"No! I glad you did." she said to him. Crash! they look to the alley to find...

"Steele!" said Jenna. He brushed off the trash and walked towards Jenna.

"Well, well, well! Which one of these people doesn't belong? Jenna I know you're not walking around

With him. Why don't you join me for dinner huh?" he said as he pulled her by the scarf.

"Ugh..." she said under her breath."Alright Steele..."He started. "No Balto."Jenna said as she began

to bat her eyes and flirting with Steele.

Balto looked hurt until Jenna winked at him when Steele wasn't watching. She slightly pointed to the

door on the floor the Balto figured out her plan.

"Your off is very temping Steele!" She said she started to back him up to the door.

"It is? He he he!" he chuckled not realizing what she was doing. "But no thanks." she as he tripped

on the door "Let's go!" said Balto.

But before they could run in the alley Steele tackled both of them to the ground. "What was that? I

think it was over here." a voice called from behind.

Balto and Jenna started to run. Steele did too but Steele bumped into Jenna and made her fall.

They were two men were standing behind them. "Hey it's the trouble maker! Looks like Steele

Protected the girl! good job! Go and get thief!" said the man as they snow at him again "Balto !"

Jenna screamed but Balto disappeared into the night.

Part 2 is coming. Be honest with your comments!

Hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after the night at the hospital. Since the hospitals were overflowing with children the town thought that they should hold a contest for the fastest musher to retrieve the serum for the kids.

Steele was more than willing to try out for it. Balto mushed every now then and was very kind to the dogs. He borrows the sled to mush with so he was interested too.

It was mostly because he hated to see Jenna and Rosy and the town's children suffer so he wanted to try. It was a Saturday morning with all the town mushers were in the middle of the town. All ages over 15 were qualified to try.

All the town was on the side lines.

Jenna, Sylvie, and Dixie were by the barrels on the side of the track.

"Oh! Steele looks so handsome! He'll get back to save the kids! I know he will." Dixie said with stars in her eyes. They both rolled their eyes.

"It's not just for Steele alone Dixie! They're trying to get the fastest musher in town other than Steele!" she said to Dixie.

"Oh…..what's with you Jenna? Steele is practically an icon of this town. You won't even give him a second glance!" said Dixie.

"That's because Jenna going with Balto." said Sylvie. Dixie gasped.

"She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto. And they went in together and they left together. I heard it from a reliable source so don't bother denying it."

"Well then I won't." Jenna said calmingly.

"Oh! I'm speechless!" said Sylvie looking at her with wide eyes.

"All mushers prepare for the test race!" the announcer said.

Balto and Boris were by the fence. Balto was excited but Boris was worried.

"I hope they get that serum soon. Looks like this race will be challenging. Want some food?" Boris asked.

"I'm not watching the race I'm in it." said Balto.

Boris choked on the food he bought. "You said WHAT?" he shouted. "Listen! I'm fast enough! I can bring that medicine through." said Balto.

Boris tried to grab him but Balto easily avoided him."First of get it through your head they wouldn't let

go even if you did win it wouldn't matter." Boris said to him.

"You're so encouraging Boris." Balto said to Boris sarcastically. "If only your feet were as fast as your mouth." Boris said.

"All right get your dogs ready! The race is about to begin!" The voice behind them said.

"Hey! They're starting! Wish me luck!" said Balto racing off. "Luck? I don't wish you luck! I wish you

sense!" He yelled as Balto left. He looked at him and said "Good luck kiddo!"

All the sleds with the dog teams were aligned together. Steele was watching all of them made sure that everything was secured.

As soon as Steele left to tell his dad that everything was fine, Balto came with his sled and dogs.

All of the mushers were shock to see him.

"Balto? What are you nuts? If Steele catches you out here he'll turn you to dog meat!" A musher at the right said.

"Let him go! He won't last long here anyway." another said. Balto said nothing and got ready.

"On your mark! Get set..." POW! The gun echoed to the sky and the race was on!

All the people on the sides notice Balto racing. Everyone yelled and gasped.

"Balto?" shouted Jenna. "What does he think he's doing?" said Dixie.

The sun was there but cold wind was all they felt as they turn and twist with the path around the town.

Balto was getting close to first but one of the mushers kicked his sled which knocked off course. The dogs followed after the sled went to the side.

"See ya loser!" said the musher as all of them left Balto behind.

Balto checked the sled and the dogs. The dogs were fine. The sled was a little broken here and there but it was still whole.

"The race is almost over I can't-" then he saw an alley beside him. "That alley! It goes right to center easily! But I have to watch the sides since its kind of narrow. Let's give it a try team." he said to the dogs.

He gave them the order and they ran with all their might. They turned and dodged as much as they could. "Almost there!" he shouted.

The 1 mile mark was shot to the sky. The crowd burst with excitement!

All the mushers except Balto were on their way back!

"Where's Balto?" asked Jenna. "He was probably in the back." said Dixie.

Then something burst through the alley in front of the mushers.

"Balto?" said Sylvie. "Can't be?" said Dixie. Jenna was overcome with joy. "Go Balto!" she shouted.

Boris heard the crowd awed in surprise. "Go Balto Go! That's my boy!" said Boris. Muk and Luk ran to Boris. "Is Balto wining?" asked Muk.

"Of course Boy chick! He's practically a mile away from all of them HA HA!" he said at the top of his lungs.

Balto and his team were running as fast as they could! As quick as a flash he felt the finish line's tape on his face.

"TIME!" said the man with the timer. The crowd roared around him.

He jumped off and patted all his dogs. "You guys did great! Couldn't have done it without all of you." he said as all the dogs gathered around and licked his face.

"And the winner is Balto!"

Balto smiled as he spoke those words to him.

"Alright! You three start strapping up! You guys are with me!" said Steele completely ignoring Balto.

"Wait a minute Steele! I was the fastest musher." said Balto

"You were the fastest what? Do you honestly think they would let you come? You must be crazier as I thought you were." said Steele.

"Steele it doesn't matter who's going! As long as the medicine gets through. Stop being a glory hog!" Jenna yelled.

Steele looked at her as said "You're absolutely right Jenna! I wasn't thinking about those children. The important thing is to get the medicine back and that's what I'm going to do!" he said then turning to Balto.

"And when I come back I gonna fold you 3 ways and leave you for dog chow!" He said to him.

"Good job Son!" a man behind the two said. Steele ran to his father.

"Now let's look at our winner here!" he as was about to talk to Balto until Steele shouted." He cheated dad! He went through the alley so he didn't have to do the whole thing!"

"No that's not-" "Is this true son?" he shouted.

"I only cut though the Alley to-"

"So its true what they say about you. Never trust a theft! Alright team musher let's go!" he said calling Steele. Steele chuckled as he left.

"Balto I'm so sorry-"Jenna was cut off. "Better not talk to me Jenna. I might 'mug' you." he said in anger "Balto wait! BALTO!" but he was gone.

The Mushers were getting ready to leave that night. A flame was on a messenger's door

symbolizing hope for the children.

"HEYA!" They commanded the dogs. The 4 teams left the town.

At the small house Balto was watching from the roof. He frowned as he closed his eyes.

A full week has passed after the teams left. The town was anxious the whole time.

All was wondering if they could get there in time to save the sick children.

Every day after school Jenna would visit her little sister but her condition was still the same. All the children was in the same condition.

Steele was the sled that received the serum. The other two went back to the town by themselves while one remained behind to help Steele get back.

Steele thought he knew a shortcut to get home quicker than the regular route back. He said. "Follow me! I know a way back. This will be quicker." he said as he sent the team in right in the clearing.

"Steele wait you're going the wrong way! STEELE!" Steele's partner shouted but he didn't hear.

His partner followed him to the clearing. The hour passed and the two lone mushers started to lose their way.

Another week has passed and still no sign of Steele and the other teams.

A messenger came to the town saying "To The town of Nome. Stop. Steele is off course with serum. Stop. Steele's location unknown."

The message was read to the town the town grew to despair. A man came to the flame to turn it down saying hope is fading in the town.

Balto, unknown to her the family, was visiting Rosey too through the window. That day he saw Jenna next to her about to cry. He heard men talking not too far.

He went closer to the dark figures but not so close that they can see him. "How is this possible? How can Steele be lost? He knew the route!" one man said.

"That Cocky, selfish little...!" Balto thought before he was cut off by the men. "Can't they just send the other teams before it's too late?" asked the man on the right.

"It's too dangerous for the dogs and the mushers. The storm will blind them both to the path." He said.

"What about the little ones?" asked the man on the left.

"If...If the medicine won't get here in time...we're going to lose them." he said quietly.

Balto left hearing those words echo in his mind. "Rosey..." he said as he walked home.

After the day Balto heard those men talk his mind was made up. He had to go and get Steele's team and his team back whatever the cost. Of course Boris was against the whole idea. The day Balto was getting the team ready Boris shouted and protested him going.

"Balto stop! You will freeze to death out there. When you've become a frozen statue, don't come crying to me-Ahhh!" he screamed as Muk and Luk tackled him.

"Mmm-Mmm!" said Luk. "He says 'where is he going?"Muk translated.

"He's to freezing cold to guy who doesn't like him to get the medicine back to the town who doesn't like him!" Boris voice ringing in their ears.

Balto then turned then started to tug Boris to the hospital window.

"As your parent I cannot allow you get your...self...killed..?" he stopped talking as he saw Balto looking at the poor Rosey coughing in her bed.

"Hm. Well Come on let's go!" said Boris walking to the sled. "Wait a minute now you're coming?"Asked Balto. "The chance of living is small fighting the old cold unnatural weather. Sounds like the good ole' days at my homeland." he said as he patted the dogs.

Balto slightly smiled. "Muk, Luk, and me will take you as far as we can." said Boris as they all hopped in the small sled.

"Mush!" said Balto and their journey began.

While Balto went after Steele Jenna just couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't take watching her little sister slowly die in front of her. She went outside for some air and to clear her head.

"Hey! You know what I haven't seen that cheater, Talto or whatever his name is, around here. You think he ran away?"

"Huh? Well I would If I lived like him" two boys were walking by Jenna just talking.

"Balto?" she said them not to far from the hospital sled tracks were heading out of town. "Balto!" she said.

"This will be the craziest thing I have ever done." She said.

The girl took the spare dogs and sled and followed the trail of Balto.

The lives of the children finally is ticking faster for these characters


	3. Hope for the Future

**Nome high school! part 3**

I repeat: I don't own any Balto characters!

A huge blizzard blinded the mushers way back to Nome. Steele was in front of the five teams for back up.

He kept moving forward evening though he too couldn't see a thing.

One musher shouted. "Steele! Maybe we should turn back! We're lost! If we stay any longer the dogs will freeze and we'll-"

"I AM NOT LOST!" he shouted to the guy behind him.

Enraged he forced the dogs to go faster to the winds.

"Steele! Steele Wait!" the others raced after him.

Balto took out his pocket knife and carved an arrow on it pointing to the direction they were going on a tree.

"Good Balto you won a battle against a tree!" said Boris.

Muk puts his fists against the marked tree.

"I'm marking a trail." said Balto.

"That's clever Balto!" said Muk.

"" said Luk.

"I agree pure brilliant!" Muk translated.

"Don't get left behind boy chicks!" Boris shouted to them.

For days they marched and Balto marked the way. They would stop and build fires when necessary.

"Come on! Steele and the teams passed this way" said Balto. "Boy is he lost." said Boris.

The four still march on to the teams with the medicine.

Steele knew that the dogs can't last much longer the whole team was too tired to move.

"I saw this before. Steele we're going in circles!" one musher said.

"What!" he shouted.

"Does he even see where we are?"

"maybe it was a mistake to make him leader."

Steele heard the doubts of his partner.

"I know what I'm doing!" He looked to a path at the side of the mountain. "This way come on!" he pushed his team a little farther.

"Whoa Steele stop!" they begged but he was beginning to panic.

Then he slipped on frozen ice and slid on the side. The rest followed after him.

They all crash into the white snow. There was luckily a cave next by to them.

Steele came out of the snow. His partner was on the ground out cold.

"He's hurt! What'll I do now? "Yeah what now Steele?" He said to himself sitting while the dogs gathered near both of them. But Steele sat down and was silent. He gathered wood to make a fire in the cave. He brought the wounded and the dogs in to warm up.

Balto was about to make another mark until a patch of snow covered the tree. He turned to see Muk and Luk playing with snowballs. He smiled and turned to mark another tree.

Two fast snowballs nearly hit Boris.

"Shhh-Ahhh!" the snowball hit him right on fast. "Bull's eye!" Muk said high fiving Luk.

"That did it! Who did that!" Boris said glaring at the two. Muk ran behind luk. "It was him." he said pointing at Luk.

Snap!

Balto turned but nothing was there.

"Guys I think-" Snap!

Balto turned again. nothing.

"I think we should get moving."

"So inpatient!" said Boris brushing of the snow.

"Come on guys let's get going!" said Balto getting the feeling they were watched.

"Easier said than done." said Boris then another snow ball hit him.

"That's it! I had enough of the snow bombs on me!" He said cracking his knuckles and walking towards Muk and Luk.

They both were shaking in fear. "Finally! Some results!" They pointed behind him.

When he turned he came nose to nose with the biggest bear in the world at least he thought. "ARHH!" The bear roared.

"Wha-" Balto turned to see the bear lifting his paw to Boris.

Boris try to get his shotgun behind his back but as soon as the bear saw the gun he swiped the gun and was very angry!

Boris fell to the ground.

"Uncle Boris!" yelled Muk. Luk Looked terrified.

Balto ran and wrapped his arms around the bear's neck.

"RRRAAHH!" the bear roared again.

"Balto! Let go! You'll be killed!" Boris screamed.

Balto only held on tighter. He held him so the Bear would go backwards.

But then the bear land on all four then charged for an oak tree to get him off!

"BALTO!" they all screamed.

Then a shot was echoed through the forest. The bear groaned.

Then as they all looked to see who did it. It was Jenna with the shot gun in her hand!

She pulled the trigger again and another boom came and hit the bear again. She tried to get a little closer but the bear hit her with his paw. "Ahh! She screamed.

The Bear stumbled backwards to a cliff over a frozen lake. "Balto! Get off! Now!" said Boris. He tried but it was too late! He and the bear went over.

The bear belly flopped to the lake and Balto fell in after it.

"BALTO!" they all shouted as they ran to the frozen lake.

"He'll drown!" said Jenna scared to death like Boris.

Muk pulled Luk as they headed to the lake.

"MMM HMH MHM!" Luk said.

"I KNOW WE CAN'T SWIM BUT BALTO NEEDS US!" Muk said diving in with Luk.

Jenna and Boris ran after them.

"Luk! Muk!" she called. "They cannot swim!" Boris said. "What? They can't swim but they dived right in?" She screamed.

The current swirled Muk and Luk around as they look for Balto. Then Muk pointed to a figure sucking air through a tiny hole to the surface. "Balto! Where? Where?" she said as she looked around the uncovered lake. She ran to Boris.

"Well?" she asked. "Achoo! I don't see them!" he said wiping his nose. "Where are they?" she wondered. Then a rumble started under them.

Splash! Muk and Luk dragged Balto out of the freezing lake.

"BALTO!" they both scream and ran towards him.

Muk was trying to dry off as Luk tries to revive Balto.

Jenna came to Balto's side.

Boris tripped and bumped into Muk who fell on Balto who spited out water like a fountain. Breathe boy! Breathe!" said Boris.

"Calm down Uncle Boris." Muk said pointing to Balto coughing up more water.

"Oh Balto! He lives!" he said hugging him.

Then he hits him on the head.

"OOWW! What was that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

"Yous so stupid. What made you think you could take on a bear?" he said to him.

"He he. I guess I didn't think that through." he said. He looked at Jenna.

"When did you learn how to shoot like that?" he asked her.

"When you have a hunter like my dad you tend to pick up a few things." she said as she embraced Balto. "What...What are you doing?" he asked blushing.

"You need to get warm. You didn't come this far to get sick too." she said.

Boris smiled as he saw the two. Muk and Luk squashed Boris with a hug.

"We need to get warm too uncle Boris." said Muk.

"Mmm-hmm." said Luk. That was the only time everyone knew what he said.

"Uhhgg." He said.

Thanks guys those swimming lessons really helped.

The two looked at each other.

"Balto you know you we can't swim- We were swimming!" Muk shouted.

"Mmmmm mm mmmm HMM!" said Luk. They all laughed.

"I have a message. We have to take the mountain trail." she said.

"BBBut if go to eagle trail it will save us half a day."

"Its blocked the trail is dangerous but we can do it!"

"Shooter and a hiker you never cease to amaze me." he said. She blushed.

"Uh I think I'm warm enough." he said as he grabbed his half dry half wet coat. "Uh right." she said blushing again. "Thanks all of you." he said getting up. "We're family Balto." said Boris.

They were about to walk when Jenna collapsed. Jenna. Are you alright?" he asked. "Fine. Just a little clumsy." she said. "Oww!" she said trying to walk. She leaned on Balto for balance.

"Mabey I'm not. Must have fallen on my ankle when the bear hit me. Go on without me." she said. "Jenna-"Balto started. "No! I'll be slowing everybody down. Rosey can't take much longer." she said. He frowned but he knew she was right.

"Muk, Luk, I need you too to take Jenna back home." Balto said. "And make sure you don't get distracted mates." said Boris. "You going to make sure of that you're going too Boris." He said. Boris mumbled to himself.

"You're going alone?" she asked. "Wouldn't be the first time." he said. She took of her bandana and wrapped around his neck. "Here I'm afraid it won't keep you very warm." she said tying the knot.

"Yeah it will." he said with a smile.

She hugged him long and hard.

"I have a sled team maybe you could..." she said.

"No! It'll be better if you take it. You can get home faster than you could on foot. Just follow my marks." he said. "But how will you find them?" she asked. "I'll figure out something." he said.

Luk cries. "Stop crying Balto will come back." said Muk. Balto said. "I'm coming back with the medicine." He turned to Jenna. "I promise Jenna. take her home guys."

"Balto I can't leave knowing you're in the cold snow."Boris said walking to him.

"Boris, they need you more than I do." Balto said pointing to the others. I'll be fine. You raised me remember." Balto said smiling.

"Aright boy chick. Be careful and beware of Steele. He won't be happy with your arrival."Boris left to take care of them.

"Alright let's go." he said following the trail again as they headed back.

The winds blew and blew.

He was really glad Jenna gave him the bandana or he would have been in trouble. If he doesn't find them not only will the children die but him too in this weather.

Then he saw a little light. With hope he followed it.

He slipped on ice and fell down hard on the snow. "Perfect." he said getting up and dusting the snow off.

"Balto!" one said "Balto how did you find us?" he said. "Is anyone hurt?" Balto asked.

"Everyone...is...fine." said Steele coldly.

"Matt's down. Not moving but he's still breathing. And the dogs are exhausted." Steele said. "Then when they rest up. You can follow me I can get you home." said Balto said taking straps for the sled.

"We don't need your help!" Steele said coldly before snatching the strip away from him.

"Uhh Steele maybe we should listen to him." Matt said.

"Grrrr!" Steele growled to him. "Well how can you lead us home? One asked Balto

"Well I marked a trail. Like this." he took out his knife. He showed them how he marked the tree with arrows. "Wow!" "That's smart." "Cool." "We can get back!"

Steele couldn't take any more of it! "Enough!" he said swiping the knife from his hand.

"I'm the leader here! I'M IN CHARGE!" He yelled to Balto.

"Then let me take the serum. They're getting sicker." Balto said going to the sled.

Steele ran to block Balto from the sled.

"Steele let me help you" Balto pleaded but Steele didn't move.

"Twenty bucks say Balto takes it." one guy said. "You're on!" other said.

"Steele I'm not leaving without that medicine." he said walking toward it.

Steele punched him in the gut. "Who do you think you are?" Steele said.

He Balto picked himself up and tried again.

Then Steele punched him in the face.

"Since when you do need to be rich to help someone?" He said again but grabbed him arm and threw him down. "Hey Steele calm down." one said. Balto came but Steele knocked down the sled "Careful Steele that's fragile!" one said. "What's with Steele? All Balto what to do is help." another said.

Then Steele grabbed Balto and threw him against a tree near the cliff. Balto didn't move. "Hehehe." said Steele. They all Stared at Steele in fear. "Hey look!" one said.

"Grrrr!" Steele grabbed the bandana around his neck but Balto kept pushing him away.

Then the bandana came loose and Steele fell backwards to the ground. He got up groaning. Balto sighed as he went to check the others. They were all ready to go.

"Here you can have Steele's sled." one said. "But what about..?"

"We'll get some help but for now he's looks like he doesn't want help." the other said.

"Ha!" he commanded the dogs.

"Go ahead orphaned rat you'll never get home! I'll make sure of that. Steele said as he grabbed the knife out of the snow. He marked trees around him as he followed Balto markings home. "Hehe! He'll never get home." he laughed.

Balto and the team stopped for a moment. "Oh no!" he said. On the right it was marked and left trees were marked too. "Which way Balto?" asked one of them.

"Uh...this way!" pointing to the left.

In ten minutes they were back at the crossroads. "Balto why have you taking us in circles?" one said "I'm not! I mean...I don't know. It's Steele." Balto said.

One whispered. "Maybe we'd be better off with him."

Balto heard him. "No! Come on!" he pushed the dogs to go right.

He panicked as he saw all the phony marks on the trees around him.

"Balto! Slow down!"

"Cliff!"

They all tried to stop their dogs. They stopped in the nick of time near the edge. then the sled with the medicine started to fall. They all froze but Balto jumped and grabbed the strapped that was connected to the dogs and pulled it back.

He disconnected it to the dogs so they can get out of the way.

Then a crack echoed through. The weight of Balto and the sled was too much. The cliff gave in and they both fell off to the bottom.

"Balto!" they all screamed. "AAAAAHH!" he screamed. Then everything went black.

Boris was at a town meeting with Muk Luk and Jenna.

Her parents were still at the hospital look after Rosey.

The nurses treated Jenna easily since there was nothing much they could do for the children. Jenna told her parents to stay with Rosy convincing them that Rosy was more important. Many people talked at once.

"Oh it seems hopeless." "How will the children survive without the serum?" "The next generation is doomed!" "Don't count Balto out he's trying!" said Muk. "How?" one said.

"Well's tracking him." said Jenna

"That trouble-maker tracking the teams? In a blizzard? ha!" They all began to laugh. The door suddenly busted opened. A figure walked in. "Balto?" said Jenna

"Steele!" a man said. Jenna's expression changed to happy to sad. "You're back were you've been?" a man said as he put a coat on him and a woman gave him food.

"Steele? Where are the others?" the mayor asked.

"It was terrible one by one even some of the dogs fell frozen. Matt? Poor Matt. he just couldn't make the cut. He was the first to go. Put few on the sled but it was too late for them." Steele said without looking at the people. "What about the medicine?"Asked the mayor. "I went on. Dragging the medicine alone until that rogue kid came. Balto! He threatened my life with his knife if I didn't give it to him so I did. "Said Steele showing the knife.

"Lies!" said Boris. "Quiet! finish it Steele." said the mayor. "He grabbed it but he couldn't handle it! He couldn't even see in front of his face. Then he tripped and..." He pulled out the bandana with blood on it.

"My bandana..." said Jenna. Her breathing got faster.

"And he made me promise to take care of you Jenna." he said about to cry. She looked at him closely."You're lying."

Everyone gasped but Balto's family. "Steele's lying! Balto's alive! And he's coming home." she said as she tried to get up. "I'll help you child." said Boris as he supported her. Muk and Luk followed. "Uh...she just needs a little time." said Steele.

Balto was on the ground with the wind blowing around him but surprisingly he wasn't cold. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked to the left to see the sled a bit broken but still able to move. Then looked to the high cliff that he fell from.

"Rosy...I…I….I'm sor….sorry…" he started to cry. Then something barked beside him. A figure came to him. He couldn't see too well since the wind clouded his vision.

"Get up my son. You're journey does not end here..." a soft voice called. "Mother...?" Balto said pulling his sore arms up. His lower half of his body felt so cold he could barley move his legs. He saw a beautiful woman with white hair and golden eyes.

"I...I have to survive..." he said as he walked to the sled.

"I can't take the sled on to the cliff but If I take the box and tie it to my back I could..." he thought as he did so.

Jenna put a lantern on the outskirts of town. "Balto..." said Jenna. "Now what will we do?" The mushers panicked after Balto fell. "We don't know the way back. We're done for." "No we're not!" a voice boomed behind him.

Balto climb the mountain with the medicine on his back. "Balto no way!" "Let's get that box off of you" "Yeah! Bet it weighs a ton!"They helped Balto with the box and put it on one of the sled.

"We better move fast! Matt isn't going to last long out here and those children need help." "Yeah! Let's go everyone!" said Balto. They returned to the path Balto marked.

Then for a moment they ran into in a denser part of the forest.

"oh no." Balto didn't panic. "Don't worry I see the marks over by the-"

"Wolves!" someone shouted. They were surrounded. They all looked mean and hungry which was not a good combination with animals. "Look out!" They all jumped them.

Bite marks and scars were on all of them. They all tried to protect the medicine as well as each other. When they came closer to Balto who stood by Matt they suddenly stopped. Then the dogs surrounded to protect him. They growled at the wolves. Then they ran away from them.

"What was that about?" "Don't know." he said They all went back to the sleds and gone off to the trail. Just when they thought they were safe trouble knocked on their door.

"I need to get out of this cold air. If I don't I'll...Achoo!" the sneeze echoed around them. The Rumble echoed. Then the path stared to crack from behind. "GO!" said Balto they ran as fast as they can forward. Then the whole scene looked dark. Did they survive?

Jenna was back in the hospital room sitting by Rosey's side. Her parents were behind her. Her father slept but her mother was awake. Balto's family waited at home. Muk and Luk and Boris had a blanket covered over them as they groan for Balto.

"Balto..." said Muk. *sobs* Luk. Then Boris hears dogs barking. "'Balto..." he runs outside to see.

The teams were on their way."BALTO'S BACK!" he screamed. As Balto headed towards the town he saw the lights Jenna made. "Jenna..." he said with a smile. Jenna heard the dogs coming.

"Mom! Dad!" He's back the whole teams back!" said Jenna. "The teams!" her dad said.

"They made it!" Then the whole town started to wake up. "What was that?" a man called out.

They all came out to see what was going on. The teams came in front of the hospital.

"The serum!" the doctor said running to the sled. They got Matt inside as the others explain to everyone what happened and how Balto helped.

They quickly gave it to the kids.

Not a moment too soon. They got it on time.

"Balto !" "Balto you did it!" "Balto!" "You're a hero!"

The all called to him. It was kind of weird since all of them called and treated him like a criminal.

"Yeeaa! You're a hero!" Boris squished the life out of Balto! Then Muk and Luk came in to add the pressure to his body. Then Rosy's dad came to Balto.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my little girl. Come on son. There's someone who wants to see you." he said. Boris pushed him to go.

Balto smiled and went inside. "Mommie." Rosey woke up. "Rosey! Darling!" her mother said. Balto saw her musher's hat on the seat so he brought it to her.

"Balto I'd be lost without you." she said taking the hat and hugging him.

"I'm just glad you, all of you, are safe now." he said to the little girl. "Thank you Balto." said her mother.

"Ahem." said Jenna standing in the door way smiling. "Jenna!" he said as he ran to her.

"Balto..." she said hugging him."I'm so glad you're-" then she saw what she was doing. She backed up blushing.

"I thought...well...I was worried that...uh..." she said staring at him. "Why did I do that?" she thought. "Jenna..." said Balto he simply smiled at her which made her heart skip a beat. She placed a hand on his cheek. He blushed.

Then she kissed his cheek. He backed away. She giggled. "So Wanna gggo out sometime?" Balto asked. "You're kidding right? Me go with the town's hero? But mostly I'll going with Balto." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"So that's a yes?" he asked. They both laughed.

Steele and the others were still hanging out at the boiler room. Steele was bragging another story to impress his peers. "So I swam it was really cold too. So I said to myself I needed to punch through the ice so I-"

The door burst opened. "What?" he said. "Its Balto with the serum!" the man cried. they all turned to Steele. Then Steele looked at Dixie by his side. "Steele you are the most despicable human being ever!" she said smacking him on the face.

Then the rest left Steele to himself. "Ok. I can explain. So you guys weren't there so-Wait you guys! Wait just a second. Please?" he begged but they shut the door behind them to join the crowd.

The night was full of people celebrating Balto and the teams returning.

The whole week they called him the hero of Nome.

Jenna and Balto had been seeing each other for awhile. It was a week before they graduated from high school. They were walking on the beach one day just talking about what they will do after schools over.

"A doctor huh? Might take you awhile to get there." Balto said lying on the sand. "It could but I want to help as much as I can." she said sitting next to him. "I'm sure you'll do great!" He said tickling her.

"Balto! Haha! Stop! Haha! Please!" she said laughing to death.

He smiled as he let her go.

He notices that she became quiet as her eyes looked to the ground.

"Jenna?" Balto said worried.

"It might be awhile since I'm going to college out of state." she said.

His body bolted up as he heard those words. "Out of State?" he asked. "Yeah! An old friend of my parents set me up for a few years in college. I know its far but we'll see each other soon I know it!" she said but Balto still looked sad.

"I'll miss you. How about I come with you?" he asked. She sighed. She knew he would ask that. "You love Nome Balto. If you left it'll only hurt you. You love mushing with your dogs and staying here with your family. I can't be the reason you're unhappy if you leave." she said. "But Jenna-"he said. "Balto please. I'll be back but better. If We are truly meant to be we'll make it. If I'm here or somewhere else I'll always love you." she said.

Balto looked at her eyes and said "I'll write to you everyday untill you come back. Hey. Maybe in the future I'll be married to a doctor." he said. His eyes widen when talked about marriage. Her eyes sparkled as the sun started to set.

"Balto." she pinned him down on the sand and kissed him. He couldn't believe it. He felt her warms lips on his. They melted inside as they stayed like that for what seems like hours.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU ORPHANED RAT!" a voice boomed behind them.

They turned to see... "STEELE!" shouted both of them.

"My dad kicked me out of my own home. You took my job, my life, and my girl you WILL pay!" he said with Balto's knife still in his hand. "For what Steele? You're the one who abandoned the team and you just lied to everyone just to get to me. You never thought about those children! If it were up to you they'd be dead!" said Jenna.

Steele just looked at her. "Jenna's right Steele! I just wanted to help you. You just swiped my hand away for the glory." Said Balto. Steele looked coldly at Balto.

"Come on Jenna! You are not a part of this. You'll stay with me." he said headed towards Jenna.

Balto jumped in front of her. "Don't touch her!" he said coldly. "Or what? You'll bore me to death or will you start begging like you do for food." he said as he punched Balto in the gut. "Agh!" he said held his stomach.

"Balto!" she screamed. She ran to him. Balto pushed Jenna out of the way as Steele came back for more. "You will not take Jenna away from me like you did with everything else!" he said as he started to choke Balto.

Then Jenna wrapped her arms around his throat. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she said pulling him away. Steele landed backwards to get her off but she held on to him.

"Get off of me!" he shouted then Balto planted his fist so hard on his face he fell forward out cold.

"Jenna!" he went to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked "I'm fine thanks to you." she said kissing him on the cheek. "I should be thanking you. If you didn't help I probably be dead. Saving lives naturally is your thing so being a doctor won't be hard for you." he said to her.

She smiled. "Thank you. You already have shown everyone how you make a fine musher. " she said. "Let's go." said Balto taking her hand. "But what about Steele." she said looking behind. "We'll talk to the police about it." he said. She nodded as she walked back to town. By the time the police came he was gone but they kept searching for him.

After they graduated Balto and Jenna's family had a big after party they were all happy.

"Balto can I talk to you alone?" Jenna asked. "Sure." he said following her outside.

"When I go to the train station I want you to be there." she said. "Of course I will. Wouldn't do anything else. I promise I'll be there. I'll wait as long as I can to see you

again even if it takes 60 years!" he said.

"He he. I'm sure it won't take that long but thank you Balto." Jenna said hugging him.

"Come on Balto! Time to go." said Muk. They all went home as Jenna and Rosey waved at him." I'll make sure he doesn't make it." a dark shadow said behind the house.

It was the most depressing day of Balto's life. Jenna was leaving Nome. He barely got out of bed if it wasn't for Muk and Luk. He told them he had a gift for Jenna at the store and told the other to go on ahead. "

Balto ran as fast as he could to the shop and said "Miss Avery do you have it?" he said out of breath. "Why yes! I have the blue scarf you asked right here." he paid the old lady. "Thank you I know she'll love it!" he said as he rushed to the sleds.

"He's a good boy. Wonder why we never seen it before in him." the old woman said.

As Balto was on his sled setting up the dogs, something hard hit him on his head.

"If I can't have Jenna no one can." said a dark figure standing in front of him."

"Steele...?" he said collapsed on the ground.

"Where is he? He promised he be here!" said Jenna packed and waiting for the train. "Don't worry Jenna! He'll be here." said Rosey "Yea! Balto never breaks his promises." said Muk. "Hm mm. HM! MH!" said Luk "That's right Luk! Balto said he needed to get something before we left." said Muk. "Don't worry dear." said her mom hugging her.

"The boy may be a slacker but he'll be here." said Boris.

But she could only wait for him for so long.

Balto was in the boiler room with his hands and feet tied. "What? What's going on!" he said. Steele came in the room and locked it. "Steele! Should've known it'll be you. Let me go now!" said Balto. "And let you and Jenna be happy with each other? Not a chance! I'll just keep you here until Jenna leaves then you're free to go." he said sitting in front of the door.

"Hmm. Maybe if I..." he thought. "Oh Steele! Just look at you! From a proud musher to kidnapping? That's just sad." he said. "Shut up runt." he said to Balto. "I mean I heard of sore losing but jeeze!" Balto continued. "SHUT UP!"he shouted.

"They're other girls you can get you know. Maybe there's one with a big ego like you." he said calmly.

"THAT'S IT!" Steele charged for Balto. Balto easily moved and tripped Steele. Steele once again fell on the ground hard. Balto saw his knife in the ground. He picked it up with his feet and cut the ropes.

"Bye Steele! I have a promise to keep." he said Running as fast as the wind.

"ALL ABOARD!" the man said. "Your boy better be here before he breaks my little girl's heart." Her father said grabbing Boris. "He will!" he said. "I hope." he thought. "Well I guess he's too sad to watch me leave." said Jenna. She hugged everybody before she about to go on the train. "Just wait one minute Jenna!" said Rosey.

"Yea! He should be here soon-" Muk said.

"It's ok! Goodbye everybody." she said boarding the train.

She thought as she sat down "I guess he really didn't want me to-"

"JJEENNAA!" "Balto?" she looked out her window to see Balto chasing the train!

"I knew he'd come!" she thought. She ran to the back of the train. "BALTO!" she shouted.

He jumped on the train to give her the scarf. "I...got this for you. It's... For... luck." he said out of breath. "A blue scarf? You're so sweet! I'll think of you every time I wear it." she wrapped it around her wrist. He kissed her long and hard. The train started to move faster.

He got off started to wave to her."I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" she shouted. They all said goodbye."I LOVE JENNA!" Balto shouted. "LOVE YOU TOO!" she said to him.

Then the train was gone. Boris came to Balto. "Don't worry she'll be back.

"I know and I'll wait her until she comes." he said to Boris.

They stood for a long time even when the train's horn blew far away.

The northern lights came out at night as Balto was still at the station.

"Jenna!" he thought as he started to head home. "I'll be here waiting until you come back. Doctor Jenna." He said smiling. As he looked to the sky waiting for the future.

If this gets good reviews I'll add a next chapter for the cute couple.


End file.
